Je me suis salie
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Salie. Je me suis salie. Par ces garçons et ces filles, sur qui j'exerçais du charme, pour qu'ils ne m'oublient pas. Car ils avaient sali mon nom et lui avait sali mon corps. Mais c'est sans aucun doute ce garçon que j'aimais bien qui m'avait le plus sali. Gregory.


Je suis une salope. Ne tentez pas de me convaincre du contraire. Je suis une salope, et puis c'est tout.

Gabrielle Delacour est mon nom, et puis j'ai toujours vécu dans l'ombre de ma soeur, Fleur, qui a toujours connu un succès immense. Mais bon. Je ne suis pas là pour vous parler d'elle, elle est capable de le faire toute seule si elle en a envie. Et puis merde. Je veux parler de moi, ne m'en voulez pas.

J'ai toujours été jolie, mais ça, c'est pas du nouvel apprentissage, ce que je vous fais. Ma grand-mère étant vélane, c'est devenu génétique, rendu à ce point. Les cheveux longs, dorés et lisse, les yeux d'un bleu qui rappelait les uniformes de cette charmante école que j'ai fréquenté toute ma jeunesse, Beauxbâtons. Je ne suis pas vieille, j'ai 17 ans, et puis bon. Les gens n'ont pas oublié ma soeur, ma soeur et ses prouesses, ma soeur et sa beauté, qui faisait chavirer tout homme. Moi, je n'était que Gabrielle, qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire ma place, dans cette école qui me faisait mal au coeur, parfois.

Les garçons étaient bien équipés, et les filles, jolies. Ils reconnaissaient Fleur en moi, mais bon. Ils m'appréciaient, quoique ce n'était pas pour moi-même. Alors bon. J'ai tenté de remédier à cette situation, utilisant mes charmes, sur l'un et l'autre. On ne parlait plus de Fleur, mais de Gabrielle. Gabrielle Delacour, la charmeuse d'hommes. Il m'arrivait même de charmer des femmes parfois, mais elles, elles ne le disaient pas. Elles préféraient garder le tout secret, croyant que c'était une honte.

Je ne faisais pas grand chose à ces gens, je m'arrangeais simplement pour qu'ils n'oublient pas. Je brisais des coeurs, mais ne baisait pas.

Le seul avec qui je l'ai fait, c'est cet homme, qui venait de Poudlard. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il prétendait, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu. Grand brun ténébreux, il disait s'appeler Gregory. Il n'était pas très intelligent et avait plutôt l'air d'un gorille, mais à quoi bon. Il a réussi à me captiver par ces histoires un peu rocambolesques, j'ai fini par voir un héros en lui. On se ressemblait quelques peu. La ressemblance majeure entre lui et moi, c'était sans doute ça. L'ombre qu'on recevait d'une personne qui n'était pas notre identité. Moi, de ma soeur, et lui, d'un garçon qu'il prenait pour ami. Blond et parfait, un peu comme Fleur.

Gregory était ce genre d'homme un peu sensible, ignoré du reste du monde. Nous sommes sortis ensemble, un soir, nous sommes allés boire un verre dans un bar que je connaissais bien, ce même bar ou tout le monde allait pour une première sortie. Nous avions parlé de tout, mais surtout de rien. Il m'a raccompagné à l'école jusqu'à mon lit, sur lequel il m'a poussé, avant de satisfaire ses pulsions sexuelles. C'était ma première fois. Et il avait tout gâché. Car rien n'était prévu, du moins pas ainsi. D'autant plus de cette marque, qui se faisait voir sur son avant-bras. Cette même marque que possédaient les mangemorts. Et puis merde. Au fur et à mesure qu'il donnait des coups de bassins en se dépucelant, il me faisait mal, me salissant.

Je lui criait d'arrêter, mais il jurait m'aimer. Cela me calma et le laissai faire, toutefois non certaine. Les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui me semblaient confus, bizarres. D'une part, j'étais effrayée, effrayée de ce tatouage, de ce qu'il était. D'autre part, je sentais qu'il me complétait, que nous nous entendrions bien, encore et toujours. Mon petit doigt me disait que ce n'était pas grave, de profiter de l'instant présent. Il me faisait mal, mais après tout, c'est ce que l'on disait d'une première fois. Mélangez à ça la maladresse et l'envie, et puis pouf.

Il fut partit peu après ça, s'étant fait appeler. Je me couchai dans mon lit, exténuée. Il s'était fait appelé. Et pas par n'importe qui. Par quelqu'un qui portait cette marque au bras également. Tout. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit n'étaient que mensonges et calomnies. Oublié et seul dans ton malheur, et puis tu te sauves avec les hommes les plus terrifiants que l'on retrouve dans ce bas-monde. Ça ne tournait pas rond.

Ce jour-là, j'ai rencontré un homme, Gregory. Je croyais qu'il était bon, un peu comme moi, au fond. Ce soir-là, je me suis salie. Salie par un homme qui m'a trahie, un homme que je croyais bien, jusqu'à la toute fin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille avec ces gens du côté du mal. T'imagines, j'aurais pu te croire plus longtemps, j'aurais pu t'offrir ce que j'avais de plus beau à offrir. Mais non. Tu m'avais menti, Gregory. Tu étais l'un des leurs, et ça, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

Jamais.


End file.
